Don't You Dare
by RandomGirl200
Summary: The blonde stared at the knife, wondering. Should she... the girl shook her head violently. She couldn't resort to that. She just couldn't. It would be wrong. But that still didn't stop her from reaching for the blade. *A Jerome/Amber one shot**Rated T for self harm* R&R.


**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I decided to do another Jerome/Amber one shot. A few people seemed to like my other one, so I had another go.**

**Summary: The blonde stared at the knife, wondering. Should she... the girl shook her head violently. She couldn't resort to that. She just couldn't. It would be wrong. But that still didn't stop her from reaching for the blade.**

**Anyway - enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

It's never good, is it?

Suicide.

The word that makes your blood run cold, stop short in a conversation, or just makes something turn awkward. The reason for that is because nobody should ever resort to that. But some people just want everything to go away.

One of them is Amber Millington.

Now you're thinking: _but she has a perfect life!_But does she really? After all, she comes from a rich family, has the beauty, and actually is quite intelligent and cunning.

So why her?

She had kept her past hidden. Locked away in the back of her mind, the key disposed of. Her life wasn't as great as it is now. Before she came to boarding school.

Before then, she was an outcast. She was beautiful even back then, but everybody made her feel down.

Beating her, physically and mentally.

Calling her such vile names, too many to list and too horrible to repeat occasionally. And she was beaten until black and blue, which was also partly the reason why she wore a lot of make up. To hide her bruises (there are only scars left now) and as people said to her 'the monster beneath'. Of course, Amber knew they were just being stupid, but couldn't help but feel self conscious and insecure all the same.

Now, Amber had walked into the bathroom and locked the door, walking over to the sink. She clutched both sides of the sink and stared into the mirror and saw a bubbly, happy blonde girl.

Then she remembered all of haunting memories, gnawing at her head. Her reflection morphed into something unreal. Something silly. Something horrifying.

Amber couldn't look, as she stumbled backwards and her back hit the wall. She slowly slid down, falling onto her bottom and burying her face in her hands. Amber remembered the lonely times. Depressing times. Terrifying times. It was then that Amber's eyes lay upon the knife that was sitting on the sink. Now she didn't know why it was there, but that didn't stop her gazing at the metal glimmering under the bathroom light. Whilst staring, the blonde thought it over.

_Should I?_ was her first thought, and after that had crossed her mind she shook her head. She couldn't resort to that. To self harming. It would be so utterly wrong. But all the same, her hand reached out for the handle. Her fingers locked around the handle and she pulled the knife closer to her, examining it at every angle. Amber's fist clenched, her knuckles turning white as she turned around on her knees, facing the wall. Anger flooded through her veins as she placed the knife tip on the wall, beginning to work. She carved everything she had ever been called, or what she had felt.

Things like loner.

Loser.

Freak.

Unpretty.

_Unloved._

Amber couldn't cope with it anymore. She recoiled the knife from the wall and moved backwards, her back slamming into the opposite wall.

The memories won't leave her alone.

So she'll make them.

Amber placed the knife at her wrists and made a small incision.

That wasn't enough for her pain.

Amber pressed down hard on her wrist, and all of the knife sunk into her flesh, breaking the skin. Blood trickled down her arm and through her fingers, and after the pain Amber felt a wave of relief wash over her. But she also felt weak, something she never wanted to feel.

"Hello?" a voice suddenly erupted from the other side of the door, causing Amber to let out a small squeak of fear and let the knife clatter to the ground. "Who's in there?"

"Me, Jerome," Amber replies, grabbing a towel from the cabinet and covering her arm with it, pressed against the oozing blood. Amber then opened the door, towel over her arm. "What?"

"Breakfast is ready," Jerome says slowly, frowning curiously at the towel. "Why is there a towel over your arm?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Amber asks in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air.

The towel fell to the floor.

"Amber..." Jerome whispers, gripping her elbow and straightening her arm. Amber winced at this, but didn't open her mouth as Jerome examined her cut. "Why?" he then stuck his head into the bathroom and peered round, his eyes fixing on the words carved into the wall.

"Because," Amber cries in frustration, and Jerome tightens his grip on her elbow as he leads her down the stairs and into his vacant room (Alfie had already gone to breakfast). "I hate my life!"

"Amber, none of those things that were on the wall are true," Jerome says seriously, his face expressionless. "Be right back." and with that, the blonde boy was out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned, carrying some bandages.

"Yes they are!" Amber continued their conversation once he sat down on the bed. "All of them are true!"

"No they aren't!" Jerome says, wrapping Amber's wrist into a secure bandage.

"Why aren't they, huh?" Amber snaps, and Jerome's icy stare inflicts onto her. "Nobody cares about me! I have nothing to live for! I should just die!"

"If you die, what will I live for?" Jerome suddenly snarls, his blue eyes full of fire.

"What?" Amber chokes out, her voice barely audible as a shocked expression creeps up onto her face.

"You heard me," Jerome says. "If you die, I'll feel as though I'd have died."

"Why?" was all the girl asks, wanting to hear the answer.

"Because..." Jerome trails off, and Amber urges him to continue with a nod of her head. "I love you, Amber."

"You do?" Amber questions, and her heart misses a beat.

"Yes," Jerome whispers softly, lifting his hand up to her cheek.

"I love you, too," Amber whispers back in reply. "But I thought you never cared."

"But I do," Jerome says. "And you have to promise me something."

"Anything,"

"Don't hurt yourself again," Jerome says sternly. "And don't believe what people say. You're perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, though," Amber points out, biting her lip.

"Well, you're perfect to me," Jerome reasons, and he noticed Amber's cheeks flare up. "So you'll stop?"

"I promise," Amber swears. "That was the first and last time."

Jerome smiles softly. "Great," he says. "Now come on, we should cover up all of that writing you did."

"And then?" Amber asks, wincing in pain as her eyes focused on the bandage bounding her wrist.

"I take you on a date," Jerome says, and a grin creeps upon Amber's lips.

"I'd like that," she says, and Jerome is immensely pleased. He grabs her hand gently and tugs her out of the room.

Today was apparently a bad day.

But everything works out eventually.

And the new couple were just glad it did.

**Okay.**

**That was rubbish... kind of. I'm just not really proud of the ending, y'know? :S**

**Anyway - I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! (:**

**~Random.**


End file.
